Caught in Silver Light
by Sky Goddess
Summary: The Saiyans and the Senshi have this weird feelings and visions. Seems like their in to fighting humans this time...
1. Default Chapter

Caught in Silver Light

Caught in Silver Light

"What's wrong Goku"

It was a Sunday afternoon when g decided to spar with Gohan and Piccolo since it's been 10 years since they have fought an enemy. Regardless of this, they don't like the idea of relaxing their muscles. They were up in the air sparring with each other when g suddenly stopped in the middle of his kamihami wave.

"What's wrong Goku?" Piccolo asked for the second time.

Goku could sense it. He could sense something big, something very dangerous. Something like an evil energy but nothing as powerful as Freiza or Cell. It's just something like a vast wickedness that can become extremely dangerous but he couldn't identify what really is it.

"GOKU!!"

"WHAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Goku was startled when Gohan suddenly appeared right in front of his face, screaming. "You startled me! What's wrong with you?!?!"

"Guess we have to ask you *that Goku. What's wrong with you? You have been staring into blank space for about five minutes. What's up?" Piccolo grinned. "Don't tell me that you chickened out with your kamihami wave?"

"You talk like Vegita, Piccolo." Goku decided to ignore the feeling. 'Probably it's just my good imagination. Earth has been peaceful for a long time now. I must somehow miss the feeling. And if it's really that bad, Gohan or Piccolo could have felt it.' "Guess we should call it a day. I'm getting hungry anyways." With that, he, with Gohan, bade goodbye to Piccolo and headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Where am I?' Usagi looked around her. She was horrified at the sight of vast gray nothingness. It looks like she's in the middle of a gray desert. Above, the sky is covered with heavy and thick gray clouds, almost dark—or it is smoke? 'Minako? Rei? Ami? Mako-chan?' she tentatively walked straight, not really knowing where to go. 'Guys? Where are you?!' she climbed a gray hill, the earth beneath her is hard and sandy. Reaching the top, she looked down below the hill and was petrified at the sight… 

"TSUKINO USAGI!!!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Usagi immediately stood up from her chair. From the look on her teacher's face, she knew she's in trouble and that means no other than—detention.

"Answer my question Ms. Tsukino!"

Usagi looked up and saw the blank board. 'Damn'.

"You've been sleeping in my class AGAIN Tsukino-san. I can probably let it pass if you can answer my questions and pass my class which happens to be algebra." Her teacher shot her dagger looks. "You have two hours in detention this afternoon and GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!!!"

Usagi nearly jumped in startle and then started to get out to the corridor. 'What does dream supposed to mean? Oh well, I just thought of it. It's a dream and it's ONLY a dream.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

"Where's Usagi?" Rei asked as she saw only three of the girls approaching her shrine. Rei had called for a Senshi meeting the day before and she is expecting EVERYONE to be there especially Usagi. She wants to discuss something about one of her visions lately. It crept up in her nerves and she has this feeling that she should tell it to the group.

"She's in for a two hour detention for sleeping in our Algebra class. She got our teacher really mad." Minako replied.

"Oh…" Rei is sometimes tired of complaining regarding Usagi's actions. 'She'll get proper discipline later.' And in spite of the fact that she is their princess, she believes that she needs all the disciplining that she can receive while waiting for Crystal Tokyo. 

"Aren't Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna coming?" Ami asked while they were led inside the shrine and around the sacred fire of Mars.

"I believe that they're out in space to return to their duties of protecting the galaxy."

"So, may we know why'd you call for this meeting?" Makoto asked while she seeped on her tea.

"It's about a vision that I have been recently having. It's creepy and I believe that it's an important Senshi business. But I won't be telling you until we're complete. Why don't we get on our assignments while we wait for the 'detention girl'? Rei decided that it would be better if she would tell her vision to everyone at the same time. They still have an hour and a half to wait and since their finals are scheduled soon, she decided to use it wisely and everyone agreed.

Two hours later (they believed that Usagi stopped somewhere to eat before heading to the meeting but decided not to argue on it), Usagi arrived. "Sorry guys!"

"Sorry? You're always late! Don't you know that we have more things to do than wait for you? How much do I have to…" Minako was in for some scolding for Usagi but Rei stopped it. "We have a very important business to do than lax around here.

They headed for the main shrine and once again, sat down around the sacred fire. Rei ordered silence, serenity and for them to close their eyes.

"Oh Sacred Fire, grant me the power to see.

Visions from the god who gives me

The ability the see the future ahead of me."

She felt it. They all felt it –the warmth of the sacred fire, giving them the power to see the vision, which Rei is talking about. They all opened their eyes and gazed at the sacred fire. Gradually, a vision appears.

_Crying people. Explosions. Gun-firing. Bombs. Pain. Blood. Death._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for now. Is it good or bad? Any comments about anything (severe grammatical errors, etc.) should go in the reviews or in my mail. I'll try extra hard to finish this fast if you like it. Until then, ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for the reviews for my first chapter

Thanx for the reviews for my first chapter!

Disclaimer: Characters from this fic belongs to their respective owners. Certain names, places and events are fictional and please understand that I'm not using them to cause harm or I want those to happen. This is FICTION. F-I-C-T-I-O-N.Don't sue me! I'm only a poor teenager. 

Usagi screamed right there and then as the vision came into focus. Rei has lost her concentration, as well as with others, causing the vision to fade. When they opened their eyes to look at what happened to Usagi, they saw pure horror in her eyes.

" Calm down Usagi. That's only a vision." Ami, who is sitting beside Usagi, tried to calm her and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"No!! For once I know it exactly. This ain't gonna be alright!" Usagi cried. The others tried to calm her while Rei has gone to get some tea for her. She is so upset.

"Here you go Usagi." Usagi drank her tea and became a bit calmer.

"So," Rei started. "what do you think? It is bad since we saw humans involved and death in particular. What do you we should do?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"World Power will soon be ours, Master. Everything is set. All that is left are your orders. Shall we proceed now?"

"No. Not yet now. Maybe in three days. I still want to give people some peace. Our ultimate goal will soon be fulfilled and everybody would bow down to me and only me!!! Ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAAHHHHHAAHHH!!!!"

"Usagi! Are you alright? That dream again?" Luna asked. She is worried about Usagi because of those dreams—no those are actually nightmares. It's torturing Usagi inside, making her scream and sweat every night in fear of her nightmares. 'Stupid nightmares…"

"Yes. Only now, a great explosion preceded it." Usagi panted. "When would those nightmares stop? Do you know what the nightmare means?"

"No. Sorry I do not know. If it's some real Senshi business, maybe I could have." Luna rested on Usagi's lap to bring some comfort to the girl.

"What do you mean? This is not Senshi business?"

"Maybe it is but, as Rei said, humans are the ones involved. I wouldn't exactly know it because it doesn't concern some supernatural from outer space trying to invade Earth."

"I wonder what those nightmares mean…" staring at the full moon, Usagi could only wonder the meaning of her dreams and Rei's vision. The problem is, if ever her dreams and the vision will come true, it would a HUGE tragedy. It would certainly crush human race.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The time has come. Prepare to give people a taste of our wrath!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 days later…

"Goten?"

"Papa…" Goten sat on a cliff over viewing the beauty of nature. Green tress, tall mountains, sounds of joyful birds and playful animals, the clean, flowing river beneath him, the fluffy clouds and the afternoon sunshine… everything is perfect and a paradise. Here, where he often takes time to think.

"Bothered by something?" Goku asked while playing with a raccoon beside him.

"Nothing serious papa." Goten once again looked at the beauty of nature in front of him. "Look at this place, so peaceful. It's like a paradise. It just crossed my mind…what if all these will be gone someday? What if some people will come and destroy such beauty?"

Goku smiled. He never thought that his son is a nature-lover. "Don't worry son. I promise that whatever happens, we will protect this place."

Goten is enlightened by this. "Speaking of beauty, Trunks and I met some pretty girls in school today. They're all kind and beautiful."

"You got a chance to meet 'em?"

" Yes, yes. There's Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami and their friend Rei. They're all pretty and I do think that they're cool. Well, of course not to forget that they all have beautiful bodies…"

Goku laughed. "I think they all have a common denominator ne? So who do ya think is beautiful and sexy enough for a prospect?"

"Ummm…I think…"

"Papa!!! Goten!!!"

"Hey Gohan!!! Over here!!!" Goten called.

Gohan landed beside them. "Mom wants you home now. It's almost time for supper."

Goku's ears perked up at the last word. "Supper? Great! I didn't realize that I am hungry until now that you mention it. C'mon guys!" and the trio flew homewards.

Arriving at the Son house, Goku was first to reach the door. "Chi-Ch…" before Goku could finish his second word, Chi-Chi came out running and screaming out the house. 

"What's your problem?"

"Look! Look! At the television, look!"

The trio went it and looked at what terrified Chi-Chi. They are shocked at what they saw—a great explosion and the Satan Island disappeared without a trace!

That's it for now. Is it good or bad? Please Review. Ja!


	3. The War Begins...

Goku shivered

Disclaimer: Characters from this fic belongs to their respective owners. Certain names, places and events are fictional and please understand that I'm not using them to cause harm or I want those to happen. This is FICTION. F-I-C-T-I-O-N.Don't sue me! I'm only a poor teenager. 

Goku shivered. 'Is this what I've been sensing? '"Gohan, Goten I'm going to the site. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" The trio went out and flew to the air. They were about to fly towards the site when Goku stopped. He flew again to downwards towards Chi-Chi. "Spare us some supper, ok love?" he kissed her and flew again, leaving Chi-Chi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tokyo...

"Tell me! Where is our friend Usagi? Answer me! Where did you take her??" 

"Easy Rei, easy," Makoto replied.

"But..but.. I'm Usagi, Rei. It's me, look I got odangos see?" Rei is grasping Usagi's collar out on the streets. They don't know what happened. They just got out to do some shopping then Rei suddenly got her hands onto Usagi.

"No, you're not! You are quiet and our friend is not! Where did you take her, you impostor!" Rei goes hysterical.

"That's enough Rei," Minako applauded, "one of this days, we're going to get you your 'Best actress award' don't worry."

Rei eased her grip on Usagi. "Okay, okay," she said while still eyeing Usagi who is fixing her dress, "what's happening with you? You're not you when you're quiet, especially when you don't whine." Sounds cool, but her friends well know it that under all these is a feeling of concern for Usagi. Rei has been right. Usagi is not like her since they saw that vision at Rei's shrine. It seems that she is really upset but only trying to hide it away with smiles and sometimes, she just avoids going with them often

"Just nothing Rei. Don't mind me," Usagi smiled. "Why don't we eat? I'm starved. Come!" she tugged Rei's arm to go but then, an announcement is there at the big screen in front of them.

"Bad news for the people of Satan city! Fifteen minutes ago, Satan Island exploded and disappeared without a trace! The Coast Guard reports that a bomb..."

Usagi heard enough and isn't hearing the rest of it. A shot of pain went across her mind. She felt her body became numb and in a second, her vision went blank...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Island site...

Gohan was stunned. He looked everywhere. The news has been right, no trace. No trace at all...

"Gohan? Are you okay?" Goten noticed the expression on his brother's face and went up to his altitude.

"Videl..." Gohan started, "she told me that she's going here. Probably she IS here. But..." he is close to tears. Then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It's Goku. "We'll find her," he said. Gohan nodded and in a flash, the trio went underwater.

The ocean is deep. They swam deeper and it's not long before they saw pieces of the island. Rocks, soil, pieces of furniture, crumbled walls, portraits of Mr. Satan and Videl...they searched the area for bodies of possible victims.

Goku went further in search of clues to what caused the explosion. 'What could have caused this?' he swam further until he saw what he is looking for... Goku stared speechless at what he discovered. 'This is a..a...' he carried the thing and surfaced for air and to have a good look at it. He stared at it. He sensed it again. He felt fear for something that he doesn't know.

It was not long before Goten surfaced. "What's that?" he looked at it, "AAAhhhh!!! That's an atomic bomb!"

"An atomic bomb?" Goku, not knowing much about nuclear weapons, asked.

"Yes, it's an atomic bomb. I learned it from school last week. No wonder that Mr. Satan's 'little' island exploded that way." Goten touched the outline of the weapon. For a 17 year old, this is something to touch amazement. 'Kewl...'

"What did you find?" It was Gohan who surfaced. "That's an atomic bomb! Where did you get it?"

"Papa saw it. Guess this was the cause of the explosion."

"This is horrible."

"What about you? Did you find any corpse?" Goku asked.

"I found Mr. Satan's..." Goten was hesitant to tell the rest of the statement. 'Should I tell them? This is horrible I almost threw up. Yuck. Thinking of it makes me sick. Ha! If ever Trunks can hear me, he would laugh at me for being a chicken. But what can I do? Oh...here am I again, babbling in my head. Should I tell them? Should I? Should I?'

"Goten?"

"Yes?" 'Uh-oh'

"What did you find?" Gohan was eager to know. Mr. Satan was not exactly his type of a father-in-law but still they are related.

'Here goes nothing.' "I-Ifoundhisheadwithoutaneyeandabrokennose" 

Goku and Gohan stared at him. "Will you please say it slowly?" Goku said.

"I found his head without an eye and a broken nose. There, I said it. It's disgusting isn't it? Do you think I'm happy with what I saw? I know I'm strong but I still couldn't stand humans' death and destruction. Shame to whoever did this! Shame to that animal!" Goten couldn't stop it. The words flowed from his mouth like waterfalls. 

"It's okay Goten," Gohan replied, "did-did you see any sign of Videl?" Goten was about to answer 'No' when a shadow flew above them.

"GOHAN!!!!!"

Gohan lightened up when he realized who just called him. "VIDEL!!!!" he immediately flew upwards to meet with his wife. He kissed her directly on the lips. "I-I was worried sick about you! I thought you were at the house when it blew up. I thought..."

"Now, now Gohan. I'm alright," Videl hugged her husband. "Did you see father?"

"Uh...uh..." Gohan chided. He doesn't want to be the one to break the news regardless of the fact that he, as a husband, should be the one doing it. "Goten was actually the one who saw it. So...uh...it would be better if he would be the one telling you," with that, Gohan and Videl flew downwards.

"Goten, did you see my father? Where is his body?" Videl asked.

The question shocked Goten a bit. He glared at his brother who just smiled. "DID I JUST TELL YOU THAT I HATE RELATING WHAT I SAW?! DID I JUST TELL YOU THAT IT'S SO INHUMANE TO SEE A HEAD APART FROM ITS BODY, WITH ONLY AN EYE AND A BROKEN NOSE?!?!" There, he said it anyway. Guess Goten is not yet *that* tough when it comes to those things ^_~!

Videl is heartbroken. His father may be regarded as weak but he has been tough enough to raise her alone. He has been a good father to her. Death is such a thief. But Videl struggled to be strong.

She looked up to face everyone. Even with tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm okay. Let's just leave the corpse underwater." Videl eyed the bomb that Goku carried. "So an atomic bomb had caused this explosion...but by whom? Who did this? Who?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tokyo...

Usagi had gained consciousness shortly after she fainted. Her friends brought her to a nearby bench and let her have a drink. "What happened?" asked Ami.

Usagi is better now. "Just got a terrible headache in a matter of 5 seconds," then she smiled, "honestly, I'm starving now." Ahhs and Ohhs came up then they all decided to eat.

But yet, another announcement came up. There is just a blank black screen and a bellowing voice, "People of Japan, hear me. To the whole world I speak. Now that your great Master Satan is gone, I shall rule. Mark this say, my dear people. This is the day when my kingdom shall reign over the world and its people. Ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!"

The people listening haven't gotten over their initial shock over the announcement, when they heard loud noises over them. They looked up and saw...some 20 fighter jet planes threatening the city below.

Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Rei turned to another direction in the sky and what caught their attention is a fairly huge fighter plane flying uncontrollably up in the sky. They watched intently, more like by force for they are rooted on the ground on where they stand. Their minds whirled at different ideas that come in their heads. 'What's happening?' They dared to speak but no words came out.

In horror, they watched. The plane is in smoke and it glided directly to the Great Satan Inc. Tower. In a matter of seconds, the 95-floor skyscraper exploded!

That's it. Is it good or bad? Newayz, I like to ask you some suggestions in the pairing with Goten and Trunks. Or maybe Piccolo… as you can see, Goku of course has his Chi-Chi, Vegeta—Bulma, Gohan—Videl [who says there's no Videl?]… Or any other suggestions are accepted. Just Review. ^. ^!


	4. Crushed Hearts

The running of the feet, shouts of the people, the cries of almost everything and everyone around, the rumbling of stones and 

Disclaimer: Characters from this fic belongs to their respective owners. Certain names, places and events are fictional and please understand that I'm not using them to cause harm or I want those to happen. This is FICTION. F-I-C-T-I-O-N.Don't sue me! I'm only a poor teenager. 

The running of the feet, shouts of the people, the cries of almost everything and everyone around, the rumbling of stones and walls—all these are seen by their eyes, processed in their brain and then the sinking of their hearts, _'Oh my God,'_ was all they could think of. The five girls stood on their ground, petrified at the fact before their eyes, that this is happening to the people that they've always protected. Quick flashbacks ran across their minds—those times when a youma showed up and all they have to do is transform, fight and then all will be alright. But not now—not this moment that it's almost too late. Who could have stopped that killer fighter plane from crashing into that building? Who could have saved those lives, maybe a hundred of them, in the building: working, doing some important reports, those having their snacks or even some who were getting ready to go home to their families who were waiting for their return—who could have saved them? But then it's not yet too late.

Rei was first to come to her senses and immediately; she shook the others to break the spell of being petrified. "We have to help them."

Their hearts carried them at the site with god-speed. A lot whom they met on the way are bloodied and some even tried to stop them on their way. But no one could ever persuade them to stop helping people. For the warriors of love and justice, this scenario is just too much. They don't have to be Senshi this time; they all need to be humans.

They heard the firetrucks' and policemen's sirens from a distance. They could help any moment now. The five girls decided to split up to help many.

Ami concentrated on tending to injured survivors from the explosion in order to give them first aids before they can go to a hospital. She led them on a nearby parking lot to giver her patients some space and clean air. One came to her, all bloodied and crying and a bit hysterical. He is a man around his forties and from the look on his dress, he seems to be an employee in the building. "Oh my God! Please, help me, please! Oh no! This isn't happening. I still have a family to take care of! What shall I do? Where shall I work? This is a nightmare! Please, someone, wake me up!!!"

Ami is indeed full of compassion. "Mister, please calm down. Somehow, surely, this will all end and all will turn out right for you, your family and everyone else." She got help from some nurses who came in an ambulance and got some bandages and medicine. They supported her and started to bring some to the hospital. She finally finished tending to the man and left him under a shade to rest. Ami then ran to others who need her help.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minako, Rei, Makoto and Usagi decided to get in the building to help others who may be trapped in. The fire is fast spreading from the top floor down and so they have to move fast. Minako checked corners and comfort rooms for possible survivors. She found some and led them outside and if necessary, take them to Ami's place, or hand them to some police or firefighters. Rei checked the second floor and Makoto on the third. They do not mind the smoke, the heat, and the dust. Their whole being is set on helping people and save them from this tragedy. Police and some authorities tried to stop them from going in and out the building on fire but once the girls firmly declared that they want to help, they let them. They have to admit it; the girls are a great help.

They managed to reach only up to the 30th floor. Beyond that is in fire and the heat is excruciating. Makoto tried to get in but fire is everywhere and entrances are blocked by fallen debris on fire. They went out of the building and decided to help Ami. 

"It is really bad that we cannot go further. God! We have saved a lot but how about the others on the other 65 floors?" Minako is still frustrated and heartbroken with that fact. Even while helping, they couldn't help but bear a crushed heart every time they see injured people.

"But still, we have to be thankful that we have saved a lot. It's better that way than not being able to help at all," Makoto paused for a while. "Do you think I can do some cooking job for them in a hospital to make them better? What do you think?"

Minako was about to agree when Rei suddenly cried, "Guys wait! Where is Usagi?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back to the building for the tenth time after saving three women, she heard a faint cry in a distance. It was from the far side outside the building. She advanced to follow the sound and there she found a child, a girl of about five or six, curled up and hiding in a dark corner of a building beside the Great Satan Inc. Towers. "You shouldn't be here little one, it's dangerous," she went down to the child's eye level and wiped her dirty cheeks, wet with tears. "What's your name?"

"Wong Suzette," she answered. "Help me please…" the child hiccupped. From the child's appearance, Usagi could tell that she has been there for a long time, crying her innocent tears. Maybe confused of what's happening around. Fighter planes still buzzed across the sky. "I-I saw the explosion then everybody started to panic and ran. I was with my mom but there was so many people that mom's hand suddenly disappeared and she was lost. I am lost," the girl continued to cry and buried herself in Usagi's comforting embrace.

"Hush now, little one. I am going to find your mother and your family. I am going to save you from this. Don't worry now, everything will be okay," Usagi is determined than ever to find out who did this and stop him or her at once. She hates such sufferings. She prevented several enemies from turning the world into hell. She is going to do is again now.

"You promise?" The child looked into her eyes with high hopes of seeing her parents again. Usagi knows that look, and it is just so heart melting.

"Yes, I promise," what a heavy oath. She promised herself that she isn't going to fail the child, no matter what happens.

"Now be good. It's getting hot in here so I need to us both out of here." Usagi said and got a nod. It's starting to get too dusty caused by the explosion from above them. She ordered the child to cover her eyes to protect it from dust while she carries her. (yes, Usagi has to be serious this time.)

The ground is full of fallen debris and with thick dust; Usagi began to struggle between squinting in the dust and smoke and protecting the little Suzette. She began to cough hard and when she looked up, falling debris is getting right at her. She was rooted on where she stands and closed her eyes and held on tight to the child.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With his saiyan senses, Goku heard it and this time, with Gohan and Goten too. An explosion then cries, shouts, sirens…they all stiffened at the sound. Goku handed the atomic bomb to Videl. "Please get this to the Capsule Corp. and give this to Bulma. She may have the answers to where this came from." Goku, Gohan and Goten flew to the air.

"Where are you going?" Videl asked.

"Something is going on in Satan city and it's something terrible. We're going to check it out." Gohan answered.

Videl is surprised. "I'm going to!" 

"No, don't. Just stay here." Videl consented and proceeded to Capsule Corp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Look! What's that?" a pilot in a fighter plane called to his co-pilots, looking at the flying figures in orange gi.

"Enemies! Shoot them!" the pilots aimed their missiles and built in rifles and began to shoot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku saw this. "What are they doing? Trying to shoot people?" a missile was directly aimed at him. He dodged it. Goten was about to fire a ki blast but Goku discouraged it.

"They are humans, son. We do not murder."

"Sorry." 

Goku decided to come down to avoid being shoot down by people. 'Maybe they only find us weird…' Down at the city, they were confused at the chaos that they are witnessing. 

"Papa, look!" Gohan called, "the Great Satan Inc. Towers is on fire!" together, they flew to the spot and studied the area. Goku is sensing something really bad about this but ignored it for the meantime. 

"Makoto!" Goten called and flew downwards. 

"Hi Goten, what's up?" Makoto replied.

"Saw all this chaos and we decided to check it out. What happened?" Goten asked, Goku and Gohan listening intently.

"Someone declared that this world will be his and then there were fighter planes buzzing across the skies. One in particular kinda loss control, or probably deliberately, crashed into the building. We already helped in the saving of some who may be trapped in the building but it was really impossible to get the floors beyond the 30th floor." Makoto related.

Gohan and Goku suddenly flew to the building, thinking that they can still do something about the fire and probably save some, but before they can even get near the building, the tower collapsed.

It was inevitable. Even the most powerful beings on earth couldn't even save the building from a sudden collapse. Again, it is shock that crept through their veins. Again, wailings could be heard. No laughter, no joy—only weeping, wailing, expressions of disbelief and deep mourning. 

Rei is still horrified with what just happened but there is still a question that escaped her lips, "Where is Usagi?!?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi waited for the crash of impending death. It should take seconds. Usagi waited but it never came. "Huh?" she looked up and a smile ran across her face.

"Trunks!!"

The handsome young man whom she met two days ago appeared to be her knight in shining armor. Trunks smiled at her but then took a quick action. He quickly carried Usagi and the little child away from the place. They landed somewhere beside the parking lot where Ami tends the injured.

Usagi was about to thank Trunks when a loud chilling noise was heard. They both looked up and saw reality that nightmares couldn't even contain. 'Oh my God.' Usagi checked if Suzette still has her eyes closed and she is thankful that she is. What they saw… a hand of the unknown pressed down the building and crushed it under its mighty invisible hands.

"Usagi!" Rei called, running towards the group. "You are actually safe! I'm so glad!" she hugged her blonde friend then looked up at Trunks. "You're Trunks isn't it?"

Trunks nodded.

"He helped me get out from the site and survive that crash. I owe him big time." Usagi smiled a sweet smile at Trunks."Where are the others?" she asked.

"I dunno. I think they went to the site with Gohan and his father, I think, and Goten too." Rei replied.

"Oh, Goten is here too? I'm following them. See ya, Usagi!" Trunks then flew away, leaving a rather flirting smile.

"He's cute isn't he?"

Rei noticed the little girl hiding behind Usagi's legs. "Don't tell me that you've got another of your child from the future here, Usagi. Who is she?" Rei asked.

"Oh!" Usagi almost forgot the little girl. "You can now open your eyes little one." Usagi gently said. "She is Suzette. I found her hiding beside the burning tower so I saved her from being crushed."

Rei knelt before the child. "You are soo cute!!! I love your sweet innocent face. I bet you're an angel ne?" 

The child, sensing that she is with good persons, walked towards Rei. "Maybe. Mother used to call me that way." 

"Where is your mother?"

Suzette looked up at Usagi, finding the right words to say a painful experience. Usagi understood. "She lost her mom in a panicking crowd. I promised to look for her mother and bring her back to her family." From the last statement, shining hopes can be seen from Suzette's innocent eyes.

"We better check on the others." Rei said after pinching Suzette on her cheek. They left Suzette with Ami before going with the others. Suzette, at first, was afraid of being left with a stranger but she finally consented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three saiyans are doing a great job with the removal of the remains of the crushed building. The girls, now with Rei and Usagi, wanted to mourn for what they are witnessing. Even some people who tried their best to help, policemen, firefighters and volunteers, received death from the crash. They wouldn't like to count how many deaths they see and could think of. They're living strangers walking in the land of death. The silence of death is deafening. They're blood is crying out to those living, shouting justice for their innocent deaths. Crying out to their gods to save them from this painful reality. Usagi couldn't contain the cruelty of life, a strike in the heart of humanity and a scar to endure forever. Once again, her nightmares haunted her mind. Faster and faster, it plays in her mind, right before her eyes. Her heart wanted to burst out. She passed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' she no longer sees the sky of fighter planes and smells the stink of blood. Instead, wooden ceiling, a peaceful aura and not long before Rei's worried face showed. "You okay?" she asked.

Usagi tried to get up. "Yes, yes I'm better."

"Usagi!!!"

"Yes?"

Makoto was the one who called. "Mamoru is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Usagi smirked. "It has to be some Senshi business. He knows that I only talk to him when it comes to that topic." She went over the phone. "Moshi, moshi…"

"Usagi, please be careful. The world has gone insane and ummph…mmphhh…" Mamoru's voice faded as it sounded like he was being choked. 

"Mamoru!" Usagi called but there was no answer and within seconds, silence.

That's it for now…is it good or bad? Thanks again for the reviews. Ja!


	5. The little chapter 5

"Mamoru!" again, Usagi called for the person on the other line. And again, it was met by silence.

"What happened?" three pairs of feet came running to Usagi. "We heard you yell for Chiba-kun on the phone. What happened?"

"He told me to…" Usagi's statement was cut by a voice calling for them in the living room.

"Guys! Come, quick," it was Yuuichiro. The insistence in his voice tells the girls that it must be something important and so they did come quick. Yuuichiro is watching some news on television. Usagi, Rei, Minako and Makoto all sat around and watched.

_"While the people of __Japan__ stood in horror and panic with what happened in Satan city, bombings have started in other parts of the world. Skies were darkened by numerous black and gray fighter planes; some dropping off minor bombs such as dynamites and grenades while others flew to cause trouble and further confusion and fear to the people below. Major military bases around the globe have started to trace where all these planes came from. At this moment, the process is still at hand and all we can do is wait and pray for the best…"_

"Just what the hell is happening!?" Yuuichiro cried, "I mean, all these happening in a single day? The famous island blowing off, the collapse of the Great Satan building, the death of a martial arts idol, bombings… seems that the world has gone crazy!"

Rei is in deep thought. Are all her visions slowly taking into reality? There are already lots of deaths, what could be more? "This is just the beginning…" 

Before more tense could set in, a voice was heard to break the ice. "Everyone! We're here!"

"Ami, so nice that you're finally back. How are your patients?" Minako asked. By now, they are already out to meet the aspiring doctor.

"They're all doing fine."

Usagi suddenly remembered Suzette, who she left with Ami. She noticed that she isn't with her. "Where's Suzette?"

Ami looked around. "Uh, oh…I swear she's with me a minute ago…" They all went out to look for Suzette. It was not long before they saw her near a pond at one of the shrine gardens.

"Isn't she adorable?" They didn't bother calling her attention instead; they watch her play with the butterflies and adore colorful flowers. They watch as she carefully picked flowers of her favorite colors and tried to knead them to make lei. They melted as they listened to her angelic laughter—so innocent and sweet. After all that happened that day, it's relaxing enough to just watch the little child play and have fun. 

"Hi!" they finally greeted.

"Oh! Hi Usagi-chan!"

The five girls decided to have fun just for a while. They played with Suzette, had a tickle fest (wherein Suzette and Usagi are the sole victims), played in the water, and after all the fun, they sat down beside the pond and watched the priceless sight of sunset.

"After all that happened this day, I wonder when we can repeat this kind of fun…" Usagi muttered as she looked down at the sleeping angel in her arms. Usagi was about to stand and take her inside when Suzette muttered something, "Mother…" a word from  sweet dreams of  a child. 

"Do not worry, little one, we will find your mother. Promise…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capsule Corp.

"So…have you found anything on that atomic bomb yet?" Goten asked Bulma. 

"Not yet, Goten. The atomic bomb has been damaged with the explosion so it's hard to trace any finger prints, etc. It needs further testing for that matter." Bulma replied

"Oh…" just then, Vegeta appeared. 

"What's this about atomic bombs? Is there a new enemy? Just great, I can have my muscles stretched again." Vegeta punched and kicked on air. "Now, what has Kakkoroto's son's got to do with this?"

"Nothing special, Vegeta, and unfortunately for you, there is no new enemy whom you can stretch your muscles this time, I hope." Goten answered.

"You hope? Ha, ha…you're not sure, are you? Anyway, one of these days I'm just going to stretch my muscles on Kakkoroto and his brats." With that, Vegeta strode away.

"He's one stubborn saiyan you got there, Bulma. Sometimes, I wonder how can you take someone like him as a husband and moreover, have a son with him! Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Bulma only laughed at this. "No, you're not offending me Goten. Even I , sometimes, do wonder…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning…

"Good Morning Usagi, good morning everyone!" Suzette just got out of bed from her sleep. She proceeded to the breakfast table as soon as she saw everyone there. "Are we going to look for mom today?"

"Yes, we're going to look for her today. After breakfast, off we go." Usagi answered.

"By the way, do you remember where you live?" Ami asked.

"Me? Uh…uh…I think it's somewhere around Juuban. I think I always hear mom tell the taxi driver about Juuban." Suzette answered as Makoto served her cereal. "Wow! Cereal's my favorite."

"Juuban then. We'll head there first and then hopefully we can find your mother."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiding in the shadows of a small room, three figures are there, grinning to themselves as they listened to the report of the fourth shadow, the General.

_"We did as you order, Master. The whole world is at chaos at the moment, trying to trace the origin of our planes. Little they know that it would be the start of their end…"_

_"Are you sure that the transmitters wouldn't leak into our true destination?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Very well then, you may go."_

_"How about the said saiyans in __Japan__? Can't they be a threat to our plans?" the second shadow asked._

_"Saiyans, Senshi… who they think they are? No. My grandfathers have learned of them and studied them. I'm sure they're no threat. Them against the whole world. No, they can't stop the inevitable war of humans themselves…"_

_"And after the war, we shall rule!!!"_

Sorry for taking so long into updating this fic. Our hard disk went crazy and it has to be replaced for about 2 weeks. This chapter is rather short [that, sure isn't a surprise] because I made it only a day after the stupid hard disk has been replaced. Gomen. 

Any comment is acceptable. Just review. Ja!

_    _


	6. chapter 5+1

Disclaimer: the characters belong to their respective owners. They're not mine. [ow sheez…I really, really hope I do!]

========================================================================

Capsule Corp….

"Gohan!!!"

"Yeah, what?" 

"I found out something." 

"What is it?" Gohan went to Bulma in her office just beside the room he was in. He found her beside the found 'atomic bomb.'

"I've been so STUPID Gohan, this isn't an atomic bomb." Bulma said while she passed a magnifying gadget across the said nuclear weapon while Gohan kept silenced to listen for further explanations. "This morning I realized that atomic bombs are designed to explode and so it can't be possible that you could find it intact like this." She looked at Gohan. "This is just plain steel and I have a hunch that this is deliberately dropped there to cause confusion to the investigating authorities."

"You could be so stupid, woman, see?" Vegeta is again in the scene, grinning an evil grin that could make Bulma really mad.

"Shut up, you moron. If you're that intelligent, you should have known it. At least, I am the one who knew it first." Bulma could punch Vegeta but knew it would be to no avail. "I'm just a human being, meant to create mistakes."

"Yeah, humans, humans are sooo stupid. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Now Vegeta knows he's that stubborn and he meant what he said but this time, he said it in a teasing tone to piss off Bulma.

"You could be so cruel Vegeta." Gohan sighed. "Why are you here anyway?" he said it to somewhat lengthen Bulma's patience who is now all red with anger.

"Oh, I'm just here to ask where Trunks is. We're supposed to be training now." He looked at Bulma and grinned again. "But I guess I better train by myself to prepare for whoever bastard is ruining 'our' world."

"Trunks went out for a while to help our friends." Gohan answered.

"Thanks for the information brat." He started to walk towards the door. "Better watch out for that woman." And he was out.

Bulma could no longer hold it off, "WATCH OUT YOU MORON!!! I'LL GET BACK ONE OF THIS DAYS AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!"

==========================================================================

Juuban…

"There's no one inside Usagi, maybe she's also out looking for her daughter." Makoto said when she came back from Suzettes' house. Suzette definitely heard it and was close to tears, thinking that her mother could be gone. Usagi saw this immediately.

"Don't cry. I'm sure we will find her. Makoto could be right that she's out to find you." Usagi smiled. "How about some ice cream?"

Suzette lighten up, "Ice cream! Really, really? How come you know my favorite?!"

"It just so happened that it's my favorite too." Usagi said with a wink.

"Looks like you're getting along pretty well there, aren't you?" Usagi looked around.

"Trunks! Goten! You're here too!" Usagi went to them. "What's up?"

"We're here to help you find Suzette's family, what else? I find this kid so cute and it would be great if we can make her happy." Goten carried Suzette in his arms and played with her hair. "I really, really wish that I could have my own child as cute as you!" Goten said to the 'flattered' girl. She hasn't been praised like that by anyone before.

No one saw it, but with that last statement by Goten, Rei blushed.

"OKAY!!! Now, the more, the merrier, right? We can do the work easier this way. And…" Usagi went in between Trunks and Goten, "when we get tired, Trunks and Goten could just fly us to the shrine right?" Trunks and Goten sweatdropped. "Hey! Why couldn't you just teach us fly huh?" 

Goten and Trunks don't know what to say. Thanks to heaven when someone screamed, "Hey! I thought we're going to have ice cream?!"

"Yes, yes!" Usagi tugged Goten and Trunks, "Let's go! We could just contact Ami and Minako to join us."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm full!" 

"I love the flavors!"

"I haven't eaten so much ice cream before!"

From Jacey's Ice Cream Parlor, the group went to a nearby park to rest. Suzette and Usagi both had 5 scoops each and the others have either 2 or three scoops for them. Money was not a problem…that was for Suzette and Usagi. The latter pushed Trunks and Goten to pay for her and Suzette's three extra scoops. Ami and Rei tried to scold them, but Usagi's puppy dog eyes prevailed.

"Suzette!!!" a voice called and all heads turned to that direction. 

"Odelle!!!" Suzette greeted in return, running towards the other girl, about her age.

"How are you?! I haven't seen you some time." The girl named Odelle asked.

"I'm just fine. Come, I'll introduce you to my new friends." Suzette turned to the group's direction. "They're my new friends, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako and there's Trunks and Goten." Suzette pointed to each of them.

"Wow! You did make a lot of friends, Suzette. What were you doing these days?" Odelle is a sweet child, her hair brown and tied up in a pony tail and a little taller than Suzette. 

"Looking for mom. I lost her yesterday." 

Odelle stiffened. She seemed lost in thought.

"Why?" Suzette asked.

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Your mother…" Now Odelle has everyone's attention. She's shaking…no, she doesn't want to do this. Suzette is her friend. A hand held her and a smiling face appeared before her.

"You can tell us, Odelle. Trust us." Goten said and gave her a smile of assurance.

Odelle breathed deep. "Okay…" she looked into Suzette's eyes who's very eager to know about her mom. "She's…she's dead. Mom told me yesterday that she saw her in the hospital because my uncle was also there. My mo noticed her and the doctor's declared her dead. From what she heard, they found her under a pillar of stone." She said it…and now she finds it hard to look straight onto Suzette.

Suzette could have died at that moment. Her mother is her only relative left…at least from what she knows. No father, no brother, no sister…she's lucky to have her mother…but now that she's gone….Suzette couldn't contain it anymore. She broke down, "You lied Usagi!!! You told me that we're going to find my mother. You told me that everything will be alright...," Suzette, her eyes and face wet with tears, look straight to Usagi with disappointment and what does Usagi see? Hatred. "You promised me! You promised me!!!" she ran away from them. She felt that there's no one else to love her…no one to care. She loves her mother so much that even in her young heart, she knows the pain well. And she knows who she lost. No one to tuck herself to sleep at night, no one to call her 'angel', no one to prepare her bento to school, no one to go to the park with…she ran and ran. She hears Goten and Rei's voice following…but she doesn't know what to do.

Usagi felt the guilt within her. Yes, she promised. She swore to herself that she wouldn't fail her promise to Suzette. But she did, yes she did and she hates herself for this. _'What have I done? I just failed a child. I just let her down. I broke my promise and I broke her heart. What could I ever do to gain her trust again? No…maybe I couldn't gain it anymore. Maybe I'm really someone whom anyone couldn't trust. I vowed to protect the people yet I let them down and I wasn't able to save them. I let Suzette trust me but I failed her. I'm pathetic. I am a failure…' Usagi has broken down too._

Odelle was horrified at the reactions of the persons from the news that she brought. She felt the guilt and she swore herself for telling the news. 

Makoto felt Odelles guilt, "Don't worry," she told her, "it's alright. It's not your fault, we should know the truth anyway and we thank you for the information."

"Thanks. I guess I better go now." Odelle said and bade goodbye, though not so cheerfully.

"Usagi…"

"NO! Don't even try to tell me that it's not my fault. It MY fault. I should have protected all those people including Suzette's mother. I shouldn't have broken Suzette's heart. It's my fault!!! I AM A FAILURE!!!!" with this, she ran away.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Trunks!!! Makoto!!! Ami!!!" a voice called from above.

"Gohan!"

"I found something…that atomic bomb which dad found at the Island bomb site is a fake!! I should've know it. I so stupid." Gohan said. "And here's more…before I got here, Bulma received a message from the one of west continents that they were attacked by giant locusts. I heard that the situation was critical. The insects are chomping everything."

"WHAT!!!" the others said in unison.

"What are we going to do? With Usagi on her emotional breakdown and the problem with Suzette…"

"We just have to work out things fast then we can go there later. I hope soon."

"Now we just have to find Goten and Rei with Suzette then to Usagi."

"Plan arranged?"

"Mission about to take place in three seconds…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"…"

I hate myself for writing short chapters. And anyway, I'll have the story sequencing fast now so I hope it would end soon and start with my other Gundam W- SailorMoon fic!

Thank you for your reviews. They are very much appreciated. Sorry if that was short and stupid. 

*Thank you for giving me the idea of Rei + Goten. I'm really waiting for someone to give that idea.

*RubyRedDragon05 – Could you please tell me who do you think Suzette is? Please, Please, please????!!!


	7. America

--Suzette's POV--

"Suzette!!!"

...feet running, adults along the way...where am I? Who called my name? Mama?

"Suzette!!!"

Where are you Mama? I hear you. Where are you? I can't see you. It's dark, mama.

Two firm hands embraced me from behind. I turned around. I thought it was mama. But it was just Goten. He said nothing, he just smiled at me.

I was lost for words. I don't know what to do. I miss mama. But she's already gone. I buried my face onto Goten's chest. I cried. I know I shouldn't have blamed Usagi-chan for this. But she promised! I hate broken promises. I believed that I would see mama again. But she's gone.

"Suzette..."

Another call, another person...it was Rei.

"Suzette, we understand you. We really, really do. We are your friends right? We'll be here for you."

Her eyes...they are like mama's when she sees me cry.

I nodded. They both smiled at me then Goten picked me up and carried me back to our friends.

--Usagi's POV--

I walked in my house, in my own room. Luckily, Shingo and my parents are not at home...they could just disturb the peace I need, especially Shingo.

I know, I know...I am SailorMoon, champion of love and justice. I try to laugh at myself. Look around...no love, no justice...just sorrow, despair...pain...it's a shame to be called the champion of love and justice.

I cried. I sulked on my bed, hugged my favorite pillow. Maybe it would be better if I just retire from my destiny and end it all here. Stupid me...but isn't it true? 

Blinding light surrounded the room. I shielded my eyes from it and when it finally subsided, the light revealed me...a silver-haired woman...Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Running away from life?" she asked. I uttered nothing. She smiled at me, sat on my bed...all in her royal glory. 

"The world needs you, Usagi-chan. Cry but never give up. Tears are not shed to make you weak but to make you even stronger."

"But I can't do anything. I'm a failure."

She shook her head and touched my hand. The warmth flowed through me. "You cannot do anything if you don't try. Believe in yourself Usagi-chan, because I believe in you."

"But..." but I don't have a chance to protest any further. She smiled again, and then disappeared in silver light. "She, the queen, believes..." again I recalled all the words she said. Maybe she was right after all.

"Usagi!!!" I whirled around. I know that voice, that innocent voice...

"Suzette!"

I raced downstairs. I knew well that voice. And if I'm right enough, she's here cuz she already forgave me! 

I opened the door and there is everyone! "Hi guys!"

"Been crying?" Trunks brought it up but suddenly realized that he shouldn't have said it. Anyway, I smiled.

"Yeah, for a while, "I turned to Suzette who is standing right in front of me, neither smiling nor frowning. 

"I...uh..." she fidgeted on the spot where she stands, head low.

"She wants to ask you if you and she could be friends again." Goten filled the words for the little girl. I kneeled down to her level and flashed my award-winning Miss Friendly Smile.

"Of course we are friends, Suzette. Who says we aren't?" 

"But I hurt you."

"Yes, maybe a little but not too much. Friends do that once in a while, right Rei?" a wink rewarded with a snob...a snob I knew all too well that means yes.

Hugs, reconciliations, smiles and laughter...all ended a small feud between comrades. 

"Minako!! Usagi!!"

"Luna! Artemis! Why in a hurry? What happened??"

Luna and Artemis caught their breaths before they spoke," big problem. Nations have declared war with each other." Artemis reported.

"What the...why?" Trunks asked in a shocked manner. As much as Goten, he couldn't buy things happening; bombings, deaths, moreover war among nations! What are they thinking?!

Not only Trunks but the whole group is confused," Remember those fighter planes who seemed to plague all over the world?" Luna said and the group could just nod," Well, military forces of each nation traced those planes to their bases and what they found out is that those planes came from other nations."

Ami digested the information for a while, "Does it mean that each nation thinks that another was attacking them?" Luna and Artemis both nodded.

"What should we do?" Usagi asked. Now it looks like things get even worse day after day. If yesterday caused too much damage and deaths...what would tomorrow become?

They pondered on what to do. This is no youma or monster matters. This is the whole world, the humans themselves. What could they do? Is this their job still? But for them, especially Usagi, their duty is to protect the world. But from what? From whom? Where should they start?

"Could it be just another youma? What do you think? Another from Negaverse maybe who's trying to get people's energy with their hate? Or someone who is just too lazy to finish off the world so they made people hate people to finish off themselves? What do you think?" Minako said, "Humans couldn't possibly cause this much chaos by themselves..."

"What's a youma?" Trunks inquired.

"Those are monsters that get something from humans to make themselves powerful and be able to control the world and/or the universe. They get energy, talismans, dreams, star seeds...whatever," Makoto explained.

"Don't you think creatures from Negaverse are just too stupid to be able to plot this kind of strategy?" Usagi said while everyone sweat dropped.

"You know guys, we won't accomplish anything if we would just stand here and wait for nothing," Gohan said firmly. "Chaos is going on and those locusts I've told you before may have chomped off everything. Can we just start off something before it's too late?" Now that's some sense in Gohan which hit everyone.

Immediately, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami formed a circle, hands holding each other. "What are you doing?" Goten asked.

"They're doing their Sailor Teleportation technique. Why don't you do yours? They're off to America." Luna said, "We'll be here to update you on anything from Bulma."

"Hey! Bulma knows you talk??!!" Usagi broke off the meditation.

"Yes. I thought that Bulma is an open-minded person of the future times so I thought she would understand. We need her help here. Ummm...just a few shock waves, a fainting spell and everything's alright ^_^." Again, sweat drops from everyone.

"You're leaving me?" Suzette said, lips heavily curved downwards.

"Oh…yes, but just for a while. We need to do something really important. You can go with this two cats here, Luna and Artemis. They're kind, don't worry. They won't bite you." Usagi said, winking at the two cats. "Promise me you'll be good when we're away and be careful." Hugs and kisses…Suzette understood.

So off the group went, to America.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

America…

The whole group successfully teleported to America, hoping to find those locusts which Gohan reported and maybe to be able to talk to the President about the fighter planes and the war.

_'Where are we?' the group looked around them. They were horrified at the sight of vast gray nothingness. It looks like they're in the middle of a gray dessert. Above, the sky is covered with heavy and thick gray clouds, almost dark—or it is smoke? They tentatively walked straight, not really knowing where to go. Gohan, Goten, Trunks are Rei are all keeping their senses alert for possible attacks or even humans who could tell them what's going on. Cold wind blew wildly around them, dust and sand almost covering their sight, they were fortunate that it only lasted a while but still, the eerie coldness was there. They climbed a gray hill, the earth beneath them is hard and sandy. Reaching the top, they looked down below the hill and were petrified at the sight…_

Usagi and Rei's heart could leap from their chests the minute they looked down the hill. The dream…the visions…all came back to them, haunting them in reality.

"Down!" Trunks ordered the group. Not far below looks like a small camp of soldiers…youth soldiers. They were heavily armed and fierce looking, though they cannot hide from Usagi's eyes the innocence still behind the dirty looks. "We wouldn't want to be discovered yet. It would be better if we would observe as to know what we should do."

"Former soldier?" Makoto inquired, grinning.

"Nah, just experienced fighter."

Down they looked, observing each soldiers move. With Gohan, Trunks and Goten's saiyan hearing, they would know what the story is all about.

_"When do we start attacking?"_

_"Don't be too hot on it Dan, we should do this carefully if we don't want to come back in a bloody pulp…better if we won't be home dead," there was that youth, cool-headed it seems, black hair, nice smile—a smile that would sure cheer somebody, bow and arrow at hand…he wears a badge that says General. _

_"Understand me Jedi! Look around you! Those locusts have eaten everything including our parents, our family!! Only us youths stayed. Goddamn those locusts for not eating us too!" Now this one stands, arms swinging in an angry manner. He wears an all black attire, a black military overall, black hair in its thrasher cut…black shotgun at hand._

Gohan, Goten and Trunks twitched with emotional pain at the fate of those youth beneath them. They never wanted to witness such, much in their own world. Usagi and the others saw this and decided to use their  Senshi powers to hear. All summoned their planetary energy and focused.

_"We understand you well, Shin, but Jedi's right. We should plan our moves before we attack. So much about hatred with those locusts man, God would do the best with the beasts. We should concentrate on those European monsters who sent those planes here. Who knows? They may have sent those locusts then we can take our revenge!" _

_"What are you talking about buddies? Here, take a drink." A lady of about fourteen entered the room with drinks, black wavy hair, a little chubby and at Goten's opinion, she's cute. She wears a military overall like the rest of the youth._

_"Thanks Rizza, my cute sis. This is great! Where are the others?" the General speaks._

_"They saw some beasts uphill. They're going to hunt them."_

The group was quietly watching still, little did they know that…

"Who are you?!" Eight people stood behind them, armed with shotguns aimed at the head of each of them.

I want to say my apologies, Gomen for taking this too long. I was just confined because of that Sloth Disease…you know what I mean. 

RubyRedDragonO5 or should I say Spampers?: hey! I'm waiting for your answer. Who do ya think Suzette is?

Any comment and/or suggestion is accepted. What do you think? Please review. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Sorry bout that double chapter, my problem. Anyway, who do you think Suzette is? I'm dying to know your guess about her. Suzette's identity… don't think about it, it will come out soon! And I wrote this after September 11. I'm not the Nostradamus type who could see the disasters like this…I'm pretty much moved and I must admit…I got the idea long before September 11.

Disclaimer: Sailormoon—not mine. Jedi and Co.—mine. Story—mine.

=====================================================

Trunks was there, ready to disarm the armed people when Usagi stretched out her hand to signal that there is no need to move. She spoke to them, "We're not here to fight; we're here to help."

But the armed people didn't let their guard down, "What are you doing up here? Who are you?" the group noticed that the speaker was a female figure.

"They are spies!" a male figure proclaimed, stepping forward, "Put your hands up! Don't try anything stupid or else we'll shoot."

The group complied, thinking that they may be brought to the general and be able to talk peace with him. They were right as the armed people pushed them right in the shelter of the general. "Here are the beasts, Jedi. What do you want to do with them?"

Jedi, the general, made a stern look on his face and drew a sharp sword at Trunks. "Who are you?" he then gestured the sword to everyone, "All of you, speak your name." Everyone did, one by one though a little nervous. They were surrounded by eleven armed soldiers and even with the fact that they are still young, they look tough enough to hold their guns against them. "What are you doing here? Spying on us?"

"No." Makoto readily proclaimed, "We're here to help all of you out of this mess."

 The general's sister, Rizza, laughed. "Tenen! You? You're going to help us?" she threw a shotgun at Usagi who missed to catch. "See? Not able to hold a gun and yet volunteer to help?"

Gohan spoke, "We're not going to help you by drawing our swords and shoot guns."

"Tenen!" Rizza uttered that excited but sarcastic expression again—the expression that somewhat amazed Usagi. _'I knew I heard that sound on one of the TV game shows…I just can't remember exactly…'_

"You can't convince me with your words. I need to know your real motive."

Trunks took a step forward, "We came from Japan and we heard what happened here. You may not know but we can really help you even without the guns. We, three guys here are trained and experienced martial artists, we've got no problem with that." He paused for a while for comments from the general but he only nodded to let him continue, "The whole world, not only America, was attacked by the locusts and the fighter planes. There is no use fighting other nations because of –"

The hot-headed Shin stood, glaring at Trunks and the whole group with pure hatred in his eyes, "No use? What are you saying, are you stupid? Our military resources have confirmed that the European government has those fighter planes sent here! And if we would be able to prove that they sent those locusts, we'll crush them!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere…

_"Hahahaha!!! Those locusts made a great deal of the population ne? And more, the nations, the people have started the fire burning…this is great!"_

_"Then we can have them drugged by the scientists to be our slaves, and then we shall rule!"_

_"You're absolutely right Genelyn—Genelyn…Gena! Ha-ha! It's been a while since I've called your name. Didn't know it could be that amusing to my ears…Gena!" _

_"You could only say that now that you're happy. Just forget it. Why you? Think Eric is one good name?"_

_"Oh, what's in name, Gena? What's important is the title before it—Lord Eric, Lord Enald…where's Enald by the way?"_

_"I think he's out to give orders to our men…"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_America__…_

"But war isn't a way!" Rei reasoned.

"They started it! They want war! They'll have it." Shin insisted.

Jedi walked over to Shin, "Your heart man! Your heart! It isn't that you've got a heart disease but be calm. You might have one and when that happens, it's going to be your loss." Jedi grinned, forgetting that he must be stern in front of the guests.

Before anyone could make another comment, a soldier entered the shelter, "General, our sentries have sited European planes roaming our territory. What is your order sir?"

"Order them to shut off any light or anything that may give away our base. Bring down the camouflage. Get our weapons ready to strike down those planes! Be sure to not let anyone survive!!"

With the last order, Usagi and the others were stunned. 'Don't let anyone survive?' These youths are determined to put down the enemy. They are staining their hands with the blood of the humans. But they are weak. Somehow, they understand them. They are just victims of an evil villain, youma or not. 

The soldiers in the shelter got ready to face their enemy. One by one they passed past the Saiyans and the Senshis. It seems that this fight is more important than their captured slaves. The General, being the last to get out, glared eye to eye with Trunks, "The enemies are here. We won't care a bit about you now and you're free to go. I trust your words as a man. If you really want to help, it's up to you," with that, he also went out and loudly gave orders to his men.

"What now?" Minako asked.

"We should help what else?" Rei replied.

"Help kill people?" now that's a question thrown in the air from Goten that wasn't met by a quick reply. They were all quiet—they know that no time is to be wasted but they should think before doing anything.

Usagi is in deep thought. This sure is one hard case for them. Them against people? _Whoa, I thought that youma is our only problem as senshi. _

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"It seems that you're in deep thought. Haven't thought of anything?" Trunks inquired.

"Umm…" Usagi fidgeted while all eyes are on her. Plane engines could be heard from outside. "Actually…" the others were waiting for her to answer "can we eat something? I'm starving." Huge sweat drops appeared on everyone's head. 

Rei was a bit irritated although she knows Usagi was right. Her own stomach started o grumble too, "Usagi, we need to act fast now!" 

Without a plan, they went out to help anyway. It was dark outside, the shelter covered by something heavy. They saw no one, probably outside the shelter. While running they heard gun shots, shouts of orders and curses. Also can be heard are gun shots from the planes above.

Emerging from the heavy covering of the shelter, they figured out that it was the 'camouflage' that the General was talking about. "They are smart ne? Look at this almost perfect camouflage." Ami went to touch the material, "it's made of fabric and painted with a forest camouflage. I'm impressed." 

"Enough of impressions here but I admit that is a really smart idea," Makoto said. Looking up and around can be seen are soldiers killing each other. 

Immediately, Goten followed by Trunks and Gohan flew to fix those planes, sparing everyone. They clashed the planes and threw them far from the territory, "This isn't quite fun, Goten," Trunks commented while throwing the last plane. There were 6 of them. 

"Same here," came the reply while holding four men in his hands.

"Gee, we don't know that you guys can do something like that, fly and everything," Dan said as he welcome the trio below with the 12 men.

Gohan grinned, "Let's just say that we're extra special."

"Why did you spare those animals? You broke the command of the General! This is unforgivable!" shouted Shin. He holds a PA3 weapon with another two soldiers, ready to shoot the men with Gohan, Goten and Trunks. The men in return, as men they are, begged for their lives.

"No! Hold your fire, Shin. I have a proposal to make. Why don't we have them as hostages? You can blackmail your enemy, threatening to kill these guys if they don't pay some ransom," Goten was stunned by his brother's proposal as it would lead to a possible bigger conflict. Gohan saw his expression but continued, "You can hostage some people more, the ones who are coming to attack you, and when they are as good as many, you can have then ransomed for a bigger price! Maybe that way they would stop attacking you in prevention of letting you have more hostages," Gohan could only cross his fingers in hope that they would buy it.

"Soldiers!" Shin shouted. The men cried for their lives. "Put your guns down. And as for you three, meet with the General." Sighs of relief, "Bring those men in cages until the General decides on what to do."

As soon as Shin's back was turned, Goten inquired his brother, "What were you trying to do?"

"It's the best way that I could think of Goten. It's the best way to let those men live longer and to buy us some time to think and if possible, we can eliminate the true enemy before they decide on killing the hostages. We can just hope that Jedi would agree to the proposal." 

Goten sighed. He doesn't exactly agree on the proposal but realized his brother's point. All they have to do now is to find the true enemy to finish this all. As for Trunks, he agrees with Gohan, "Where are the girls?"

They walked around the now bright shelter as the covering was removed, to find the girls first before they go to the General. It was not long before they found them in one of the tents. "What's going on here?" inside were soldiers, downcast faces and weeping ones. They found the girls there, and Ami who is tending two bodies lying on the ground covered with white sheets. Crying, Usagi went to Trunks, "They died Trunks, right before my very eyes. Their eyes were full of determination when they fight but when it's time…when the bullets hit them…they were of peace…and youth." Trunks held her tight, "We will find justice for their deaths. We will…"

A soldier came in, "The General is calling for the three flying freaks in his tent. Please do come quick."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Three flying freaks?" but just the same, they complied.

Arriving at the tent, they were met by five eyes as if ready to eat them.

"So…" The General started, "you want us to have those men as hostages…" the trio nodded. "Just who are you to tell us what are we to do?" The General stood from his seat and walked around the trio.

"It's just a proposal, you don't have to do them if you don't like." Gohan stated.

"And we're not trying to tell you what you are to do. Just like what Gohan said, it's a proposal," Trunks said, having his right hand on his sword just to be ready. But then, Shin's eyes were there so he just eased his hands on it.

"Don't you try anything, Mister…"

"Trunks."

"Trunks…isn't that a name for an undergarment?" the five soldiers grinned. Trunks could feel himself redden with anger and embarrassment but he chose to stay quiet for good. He concentrated on his surrounding…gray tent, wooden table, barrels on which to sit on…almost bare except for guns that were lying far in the right corner.

"Anyway, it's just a joke, you know…joke so you don't have to draw your sword," Jedi grinned some more to tease Trunks even more. 

Goten thought of the General, 'Is this their General? How come? I thought General's were muscular, has piercing eyes and serious. Oh well of course he's a youth but he just acquired so much respect from his soldiers…"

"I accept your proposal. You have a point there we can ask for food, state of the art clothes, houses, a pool, cars and girls!" that from the General received sweat drops from everyone. And after that, the saiyans were asked to leave then tent. "You are free to stay here as long as you don't try something against us. I've warned my soldiers."

"And now we have to think and act."

"Trunks! Goten! Gohan!!"

"Ami! What is it?" Goten said, seeing an exhausted Ami.

"I think I already have a lead to where the possible enemy may be."

"Where?"

"Antarctica." Ami beamed.

"Why there?"

"Just thought of…it was the only place not attacked by locusts and fighter planes. The enemy sure won't let themselves plagued by their own attacks, right?"

Gohan digested the information, "Great, we can try. At least we have a lead than none. Where are the others?"

"They went with the burial of the soldiers but it won't be long." They all proceeded to the location. They hope that this lead is the right one. All they hope for is for this nightmare to stop.

"There they are!"

"Come on guys, brighten up! We have a lead here. If we find the enemy, we're done here and all could become normal again!" Goten said, shaking up the downcast friends.

"Really Goten? We could become normal again? Look around you. Could you bring back a thousand deaths? Could you bring back the lives of their parents? Could you build again the destructed world? Look! The site of the burial was the once location of the White House! We stand on bare ground, scarce source of food…I even wonder where would they find food if we fail to seize the enemy." Usagi cried. Deaths could move her a great deal. She just feels so useless at this point.

"That's why we have to act now! We should set aside our own feelings to be able to think and act right." Gohan said, "If we would keep on thinking of how many deaths we have seen, we'll fall with them! We have to move one if we want to lift them up! We are not fighting for these soldiers alone but for the whole world! Do you understand?"

"We understand," came a familiar voice from behind.

"Goku!!!"

Goku grinned, walked towards the group, "You were so rude to just left us in Japan like that. You know we won't let you have all the fun."

"Your brats are that selfish Kakkoroto. It's a shame to let my kid join them." And Vegeta was there.

"Usa-chan!!!"

"Suzette! What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here. It's too dangerous."

"I brought her here," Goku replied, "She's throwing a fit back in Japan. She wants to see you badly."

Usagi frowned, "and let her die? Anyway since you brought her here, take care of her."

"Hahahaha!!! Goku now is a baby-sitter! You should go to my house and take care of Bra too!" Vegeta laughed. He always loves to tease Goku.

"Okay, okay…promise to be good."

"Hai."

"So we're off to Antarctica?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yes."

"What are you waitin' for? Let's go!" with that he powered up and flew right to Antarctica. Vegeta, always excited about fights…

"So that means it's time for us to go too."

The girls have understood what Gohan meant a while ago and now they are smiling to act out the plan on square two. After they find the enemy, it's on fate's hands. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think? Any comment is welcome. 

Please. Don't sue me for letting America and Europe have the fight. I didn't write it because I want them to have war. I just thought that war between two large continents is a great deal to worry about. That's all. Thank you.


	9. Silver Light

Disclaimer: Anime characters belong to their respective owners. This is fiction.

            The song is "I Will Remember You" by Sarah Mclachlan and contributed by kianu moon. Thanks!

It was impossible to go to Antarctica through teleportation so the saiyans have to fly the girls there. Swift air went past Usagi as if trying to take with it her worries and pain but instead it only made the feelings intensify. Each second was like an hour and her heart pumped faster, "This could be it. If we fail, then this could be the end."

            They landed on cold ground, their surroundings hazy, covered by thick fog. Vegeta started to walk around, his footsteps making an echo around the place. "It's definitely here," he shot an energy ball across the field and made an exploding sound that made the place hazier.

            "Why haven't we discovered this place before? Good practicing field…" and Vegeta shot two more energy balls.

            "Stop that Vegeta," Goten said. Surprising, but Vegeta complied. 

            Usagi roamed her eyes around the place, looking for something different that may point out where the enemy might be hiding. It didn't take so long before the enemy let himself be heard.

               "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" evil laughter echoed. They all looked around for the source of it, but it seems that it's coming from every part of the place, bouncing against the fog and the snow.

            "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the laughter continued on.

            "Show yourself, you cowardly bastard!" Vegeta shouted. He flew around, shot a few energy balls but still, the source of evil laughter is invisible. 

            "Look!" Suzette shouted and pointed to the direction due north. A vision came from the sky and all of them were shocked. The vision showed burning trees, bald mountains, dried rivers… 

            "Stop it!!!!" Goten was enraged, he immediately tuned into a super-saiyan level 2. Goku knew it that was Goten's favorite place, the place where they swore to protect. "Whoever you are, show yourself! You have no right to kill nature, to kill men!!! You have no right on any other creature!!! I'll give you what you deserve! Show yourself!!!" 

            "You're wrong brat. I have the all the right in the world because the world is mine!" the voice was hoarse, evil but still, the owner is invisible. "I shall clear everything on this earth and build my own kingdom! Even you, saiyans, sailor soldiers, cannot stop the inevitable force of my power!!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

            The girls were shocked as the voice knew them. "Need not be surprised my girls. Of course I know you and definitely I know you're weakest spots…"

            "Mars crystal power!!"

            Mars transformed and so are the others.

            "You actually think that you can beat me in your skirts, don't you? We'll see… Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the voice faded.

            "Coward!!" 

            "Look, over there!" Goku pointed at the horizon. There are figures, they couldn't see exactly what they are but they all had the creeps. Goten, who is floating above them, saw clearer. He was sure that they are men… but why?

            Vegeta flew closer. He was surprised when one of the figures shot an arm at him, he was actually wounded, he saw that they had pointed nails like wolves and further, he saw that they're men for real. Only that they are…

            "Zombies!! We've got zombies here!" Vegeta shouted to the group, after which he struggled from being gobbled by zombies. He was too surprised to see zombies for real. "Shit! Where'd these come from?" A hand there, a scratch here, an arm around his head… they were fast and incredibly strong! "Aaahh!!!" Vegeta powered up and sure got the zombies around him flying several meters away.

            By the time he got the chance, the group had reached him. "Where'd they come from?" SailorMoon asked, seeing that there must be millions of zombies marching towards them.

            "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" 

            "That took care of them," SailorMoon sighed. 

            "I guess not," Venus said as the zombies slowly stood up and raised their pointed nails in rage.

            "Mars Flame Shooter!" a good deal of the zombies burned and luckily, never came back. She stole a wink at SailorMoon, "You should use a more powerful technique"

            "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

            "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

            "Venus Love and Beauty Shot!"

            "Moon Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

            It worked out with a lot of zombie, but there are more, fiercer and wilder.

            "Kamehameha wave!!"

            The saiyans are doing their job, but it seems that their efforts are not enough.

            "Aaahhh!!!" Mercury was caught by her leg and pulled her under.

            "Mercury!" SailorMoon ran to help her but she was caught just the same. Nobody seems to hear her shouts because of chaos and most of the girls, she saw, were caught also. Goku was busy protecting Suzette and Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten are far away to blast off other zombies and prevent them from rampaging further to the girls.

            "Please stop it! All of you!!" SailorMoon is brought underneath the zombies. Hands with pointed nails are all over her face and her legs, scratching them. "Stop it! Trunks! Goten!" she shouted. _If we won't succeed, then probably, nobody else will. She came face to face with a bleeding zombie. It has a skin pale as snow and its jet-black hair in total disarray. Its hands clung tightly on SailorMoon's arms ans its nails dug deep that it produced blood from it. It's midnight blue eyes pierced through SailorMoon like it wants to say something, "H..e..eee..l…eelpppp…." and a tear rolled down its cheeks._

* * *

"They'll never get out of this." 

"Who can guess that all the people who died from our attacks will become those zombies? We are natural geniuses. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"You keep on laughing, it doesn't suit you."

"The important thing at this point of time is that we are on the verge of cleaning out earth for our kingdom! Those were billions of zombies out there; their powers would be drained even before they manage to clear out half of them."

"And the rest would be our loyal servants, including them as our personal servants. Zombie servants!!"

 * * *

SailorMoon gasped, "Mamo-chan?!" yes, she couldn't be mistaken. Jet-black hair, midnight blue eyes that she knew too well that produces the deepest emotions, ad his voice… "Mamoru…"

      At that instant, SailorMoon's adrenaline came into a rush and managed to stand up and run through the stampede of zombies. She has to tell everybody to stop. _We're killing innocent people! _

She managed to get out and scream, "EVERYONE! STOP! THEY'RE NOT MONSTERS! THEY'RE PEOPLE, REAL PEOPLE!! THEY'RE VICTIMS! DON'T KILL THEM!!" 

      She heard it but it was already too late, "SailorMoon!" it was a child's voice that she knew too well…

      A hand with sharp nails… too sharp, it went right through her chest, her heart. The protruding zombie arm from her young flesh moves wildly and wants more. 

      Goku blasted the zombie off Suzette but SailorMoon didn't see it anymore.

      Time stopped for the champion of love and justice. _I knew you shouldn't have come here, little one… Words can only be formed inside her. Her mouth dry at the sight. She managed to walk towards the bleeding youth and carried her gently in her arms. Blood flowed in her hands, in her arms…_

"Usagi-chan…" Suzette uttered in a whisper, "I… would see … mama … soon." SailorMoon cried silently in blank expression. 

"Please… beat… them for… me…"

"Bring the… world… back…"

That was Suzette's last breath.

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

SailorMoon is confused… didn't dare utter a word. She's in the verge of anger; of defeat… she felt all the blood in her body rush in her head.

Her tiara crushed and out came a blinding light from the moon symbol on her forehead. 

Silver light…

"What the…" the three shadows dissolved. There couldn't be anything left of them. The warm light is fire to their soul.

It covered the land, dissolved the zombies… dissolved all evil. It emits a warm feeling to all men. 

That's it… silver light…

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

            Goku: The world is almost cleared out, devastated. I remember the trees, the rivers, birds that fly freely across the sky, the deer, the eagle…

            Vegeta: Humans are stupid… why did you let them disappear?

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

            Goten:  It came to us suddenly, crept behind our backs. When we thought that we are strong enough, we found out that we are not 

Rei: we thought that the sun will shine forever

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Minako: Why do these have to happen? Why do we have to fight our fellow men? Blood… in our hands… why? What would the future be? Crystal Tokyo… what?

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much, but cannot say a word

Though we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

Makoto: We, the ones you call gifted, can't even stand up the fight of humans. There's so much pain to see the ones we protect are the ones who kill one another. It's a shame to be a part of this so called world when we ask our gods for help and yet we kill ourselves.

But I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

            Ami: Watching people cry, hearing the bombs of vengeance, fearing those we call our comrades… it's better to die at this moment, when all that's pure are the tears of a dreaming child.

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

            Trunks: It's sad that the world that we have learned to love shall disappear in our own hands, we fall into a dark, deep and endless pit of blood. It's unfair, when the world gave it's heart we gave it the impurity of our souls. It's sad… in the end… we shall be the one to suffer.

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

            Usagi: yes, we will always remember the past—the past of sunshine and of good cheers. All the sufferings that we offered for this world will come to pass, memories come to us now in painful reality. Dreams shall turn into dust and love won't come to last. But still, the choice is in our hands, it's not too late, isn't it? This silver light, warm light that can never bring back the past or even heal our broken land, but shall always remind us of the nightmare that we had and that we always have the right to choose our path. This light shall cover us all and when it disappears, the universe will see what path humanity chose to walk on. 

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories

            Let's decide not for ourselves but for the dreams of youth. 


End file.
